Simple Thoughts
by UnwrittenxReality
Summary: Ella and Charmont's daughter, Arianna, resorts to writing in her diary.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**Mistakes**

Arianna's POV

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was one of those days where nothing goes right. It all began this morning. I woke up and I found myself on the floor beside my bed. I suddenly knew that today would not be a good day. As I stood up I felt a sharp pain in my hip. I ignored it and sat down on my bed. Lying down, I fell back asleep.**_

_**After a while, though, I heard a voice waking me up. It was Carlotta, one of the maids. She helped me up and again the sharp pain returned. I disregarded it. Carlotta selected a dress for me to wear. It was a white dress with a white cloak. **_

_**When she helped me dress, I was sent to the Dining Room/Banquet Hall to have breakfast. I greeted Father and Mother and we chatted pleasantly. When one of the servants brought my platter of food, I accidentally knocked over my glass of water.**_

_**Of course, that wasn't the end of the bad things that was happening to me. I breathed in sharply. Standing up, I helped clean up the mess only resulting into knocking over my whole breakfast platter.**_

_**I apologized and was given a new platter. Thankfully, I didn't cause any more trouble.**_

_**Afterwards, my lessons began.**_

**My Lessons:**

**Embroidery (Two Hours)**

**Etiquette (Two Hours)**

**Reading/Writing (Two Hours)**

**Ballroom Dancing (One Hour)**

_**I headed for Embroidery. Madame Lanelle greeted me and when I greeted her back, I tried to curtsy causing me to fall ungracefully onto the floor. She sighed and I regained my composure, frowning. I apologized once more and we began sewing.**_

_**Madame Lanelle took out our embroidery and we sewed in silence. I sat quietly and was silently wondering where the Ladies-In-Waiting were. (Without the Ladies-In-Waiting, Embroidery seems unbearable. When they're there, everything livens up…and they know all the gossip…) After thirty minutes, I felt my back begin to ache. I slouched without noticing and received a scolding from my governess.**_

_**This is what she said to me:**_

**"_Princess Arianna! How many times must I tell you not to slouch? It is very un-ladylike and you are a princess!"_**

_**I know I'm a princess but it seems that being a princess doesn't have a lot of advantages. There are a lot of things you can't do and you get scolded for everything. **_

_**I frowned and straightened my back. Madame Lanelle continued to scold me but I wasn't listening. I was daydreaming and by accident I pricked my finger with the needle. **_

_**I received another scolding, which I completely ignored, and we continued our Embroidery. When an hour had passed, the Ladies-In-Waiting finally arrived. Suddenly, the atmosphere had changed and lively chatter was heard.**_

_**I smiled and continued sewing. Occasionally, I pricked my finger but I disregarded it. When two hours passed, I put away my sewing and eagerly went to my next lesson, Etiquette.**_

_**When I arrived, Lady Eva and I greeted each other. (Somehow I managed not to fall when I had curtsied to her.) She asked me where I would like to learn my lessons and I told her I wanted to walk to the ocean.**_

_**Of course, I should have known I had made a mistake. When we arrived, I stood near the water. This was the slip-up. As the water touched the hem of my dress, the tides became stronger and before I knew it the water had rose higher and drenched my skirts. I turned around and walked away from the water but I had tripped. Suddenly I found myself soaked in salt water. I tried to stand up only to be drenched in water once more.**_

**"_Lady Eva!" I cried, helplessly._**

_**She, however, was laughing and couldn't bring herself to help me. **_

**"_Lady Eva!" I repeated, successfully standing up._**

_**Then, a strong breeze aroused and the water still came up and continued to sodden my skirts. Shivering, I made my way to my governess. She had stopped laughing and had come walking towards me.**_

**"_Princess Arianna! You're going to catch a cold!" Lady Eva said._**

_**I have never heard a more ridiculous thing in my entire life!**_

_**Anyways, she wrapped to her shawl around me and we walked away from the ocean. On our way to the castle, we ran into a group of boys. They were about my age. Lady Eva was too busy scolding me to notice but I was studying each of the boys carefully. **_

_**One boy, however, caught my eye. He was tall and handsome. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. I later found out his name was Nicholas Bentworth.**_

**"_Princess Arianna! Please be more careful," she went on._**

_**My gaze went from the boys to my governess.**_

**"_Lady Eva! If you would've helped me then we wouldn't be in this mess!" I argued._**

**"_But as a princess, you should be more careful!" she contradicted._**

_**I groaned.**_

**"_That's what everyone says! 'Because I'm a princess I can't do this…or as a princess I should be more careful…'" I quoted, angrily. "Lady Eva! I can't do anything without getting scolded."_**

_**Then by accident, I tripped once more. A hand caught my arm.**_

**"_Are you okay?" asked a voice._**

_**I turned and noticed it was the boy who had caught my eye. I blushed. I'm sure Lady Eva knew something for she gave me such a sly smirk. **_

**"_I'm fine," I answered._**

_**He smiled.**_

**"_I'm Nicholas Bentworth," he introduced, bowing._**

**"_Princess Arianna," I murmured, shivering slightly. (It's kind of awkward for me to introduce myself as 'Princess Arianna.')_**

**"_Princess Arianna…we should really get home," put in Lady Eva with a concerned look. "You might catch a cold."_**

_**Again, what a ridiculous thing to say. I bid Nicholas Bentworth good-bye and Lady Eva and I made our way home in silence. Trembling violently, we finally reached our destination. (I'm pretty sure it was ten minutes but I was very cold.)**_

_**As we entered, the warmth entered my body and I stopped trembling. **_

_**Father and Mother came in worried and asked what had happened. I told them exactly what happened and as usual they scolded me and then they kissed me and embraced me telling me how much they love me. I sometimes think they overdo it but it's still comforting.**_

_**Lady Eva sent me off to bed and I got dressed into my nightgown. Lying down in my bed, I am now resorting into writing in you.**_

_**To top this day off, I have caught the cold. (Just like Lady Eva had suspected…) Somehow, I knew this day was not going to be good. There were a few good things that happened today, though. (For example: Meeting Nicholas Bentworth and not having to do my lessons for today and if I'm lucky I might not be able to do my lessons tomorrow.)**_

_**Anyways, the maids say I must rest so I should stop writing. **_

_**Yours,**_

_**Princess Arianna**_


	2. Perfect

**Chapter 2**

**Perfect**

Arianna's POV

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was a great day…unlike the one I had yesterday. Everything seemed to go right! **_

_**I woke up this morning to find myself in my bed. Carlotta, the maid, arrived and woke me up. She selected a light blue gown. I got dressed and she even let me not wear the (evil) corset. **_

_**Then, I was led downstairs into the Dining Room/Banquet Hall. I greeted my parents and when breakfast arrived, I didn't cause a mess. **_

_**When Breakfast was over, I headed up to Embroidery, my first lesson. As I walked, I accidentally tripped but thankfully I didn't run into anyone. When I entered, I greeted Madame Lanelle.**_

"_**Good morning, Madame Lanelle," I said, curtsying. (And I didn't fall!)**_

"_**Good morning, Princess Arianna," she smiled.**_

_**We sat down and began sewing. A few minutes later, the Ladies-In-Waiting came. Since I was so happy, I greeted them. They were rather surprised at first but later they smiled and greeted me back. The ladies began their usually chatter and I joined in adding a few comments now and then. And another good thing was that I hadn't gotten scolded. I smiled to myself and continued sewing. When Embroidery was finally over, I left. (Mind you, I hadn't gotten a scolding throughout the whole time…)**_

_**I then met with Lady Eva.**_

"_**Good morning, Lady Eva," I greeted pleasantly. (Again, I did not fall when I curtsied!)**_

"_**Good morning, Princess Arianna," she replied. "Where would you like to learn your lessons today."**_

"_**Out in the garden," I answered. (I'm avoiding the ocean for now…)**_

"_**All right."**_

_**We went outside in the garden and Lady Eva began the lesson. I somehow managed to pay attention and she praised me when the lessons were over. I blushed and bid her goodbye as I rushed inside for my next lesson. **_

_**I met up with Lord Reston, my Reading/Writing teacher. **_

"_**Good afternoon, Princess Arianna," he bowed.**_

"_**Good afternoon, Lord Reston," I greeted, cheerfully.**_

_**He nodded and we sat down on the table. We began by reading the catechism. Then he opened the thick leather bound book in front of us. **_

"_**Please read the first three chapters," he said.**_

_**I began reading and after an hour, Lord Reston finally let me stop. By that time, my throat was completely dry and it hurt. (I'm now drinking honey to nurse my throat…) After when I finished reading, he had me write for another hour. My wrist was sore and it hurt when Lord Reston let me stop. (My wrist was somehow magically healed so I could write in you…)**_

_**Anyways, after my Reading/Writing lessons were over, I ate dinner. (Dinner Lunch) Then I went to my last lesson.**_

"_**Good afternoon, Lord Fendersyn," I greeted.**_

"_**Good afternoon, Princess Arianna," Lord Fendersyn said, bowing.**_

_**I smiled and he began the lesson. **_

"_**We are going to learn how to waltz," he replied. **_

_**Lord Fendersyn taught me how to waltz and I must admit it was quite fun. I managed not to hurt Lord Fendersyn. (Long story…)**_

_**Afterwards, I walked outside of the castle and wandered about. And then a magnificent thing happened, I ran into Nicholas Bentworth. I was walking around and then by accident, I bumped into him. At first, I didn't even recognize him.**_

"_**I'm sorry," I apologized, facing the person I bumped into.**_

_**As I turned, I flushed for it was Nicholas Bentworth. **_

"_**It's okay," he said, calmly.**_

_**We chatted for a while until he had to leave.**_

"_**I must leave, Princess Arianna but I hope we meet again," he replied, winking.**_

_**I blushed and bid him good-bye. (I really do hope I run into him again…)**_

_**Anyways, I returned to the castle and I went to the garden along with a book. I entered and the fragrance of flowers greeted me. I wandered around until I found the rose bushes. I looked around for a moment and made sure no one was watching. When I was absolutely sure no one was watching, I gently plucked out a rose from the bush. Carrying it around, I walked to the back of the garden. In the back were two enormous sycamore trees and a hammock was attached to them. Lying on the hammock. I began to read. After a while, a servant bustled into the garden and breathlessly said that supper was ready. I stood up and closed my book. He led me back to the Banquet Hall and I took a seat.**_

_**My father and mother greeted me pleasantly and we chatted while eating. While we were eating, Father began to speak.**_

"_**Arianna, we have hired a new teacher for your Reading/Writing lessons. Lord Reston seems to have some family problems so he has resigned from his teaching. Your new teacher is Lord Bentworth," Father replied. "Well actually, it is Lord Bentworth's son, Nicholas Bentworth."**_

_**I smiled and acted calm but inside I was very excited. When supper was over, I headed upstairs and danced around my room. Unfortunately, one of the maids entered and I was striking a ridiculous pose. I flushed crimson and began to laugh. She laughed, softly but then went back to her work. **_

_**Can you believe it? I have Nicholas Bentworth as my teacher! I'm very happy as you can see. I do hope I don't make a fool out of myself.**_

_**Well I must rest now.**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Princess Arianna **_


End file.
